Fate is never set in stone
by fairy.tail's.storm.king
Summary: True Peace what is true peace?, is it a tyrant ruling with absolute power or is it a king who is kind to his people and enemies they once called me a saviour for bringing peace to the land but like all things it had to come to an end. I am the oldest tale told, a legend long forgotten but there is one thing that I can tell you all. Fate is never set in stone immortalnaruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Naruto or any type moon things. this idea had been in my head for awhile I just finish writing the next chapter for Speed god, I hope you all enjoy this Naruto might be a bit OCC in this story this story will cover both Fate zero and stay night**

**Fate is never set in stone  
Chapter 1  
****The immortal hermit**

"True Peace... what is true peace, is it a tyrant ruling with absolute power or is it a king who is kind to his people and enemies... they once called me a saviour for bringing peace to the land but like all things it had to come to an end. I am the oldest tale told, a legend long forgotten but there is one thing that I can tell you all. Fate is never set in stone for My name is Naruto uzumaki and I'm the Oldest Legend"

"Do not let your hatred for the Gods consume you Gilgamesh it will not bring Enkidu back" a elderly voice from the mountains said to a handsome young man with golden blonde hair wearing armour of pure gold

"and what would you know **Voice of ****nature **your to scared to even stand before me the one true king" Gilgamesh said with anger in his voice "So don't you dare lecturer the king" he then said stabbing a sword into the earth as if trying to hurt the voice.

* * *

The sound of steel clashing could be heard from a near by hill a top the hill stood two people both of them were male one holding two spears and on holding a staff

"Come on Master you have yet to show me your true strength" the spear wielder said running toward the staff wielder

"You know as well as I do Diarmuid if I were to go all out not only you but this whole country would be noting but ash" the staff wielder replied blocking Diarmuid spears "and anyway I only came off my mountain to get some herbs and would you please stop with this master crap" the staff wielder then said

"No can do master it's because of you am becoming a better knight" Diarmuid said looking at the sky " I better get going my lord is having a big party today will you be joining us master?" he asked

"No I better get back you know how the people see me" the staff wielder said walking down the hill "I think your lord would not want the ******spirit** of the forest to be at his party" the staff wielder then said as he walked into a near by tree and disappeared

* * *

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU NOT STOP THEM FROM BURNING JEANNE, YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAY BE THERE FOR HER YOU LIED TO US!" roared a fish eyed man as he charged at young man with sun kissed hair wearing golden white armour. on the man back was a sword with a sun shaped cross brace on it and a golden hilt along with a monk staff

"She told me to leave her fate in the hands of god so I did what she asked" the white knight said drawing his sword to block the on coming attack "and don't think for a second that I did not want to save her" the knight then said trying to hold back his tear

"God?... GOD IT ALWAY ABOUT GOD WITH YOU TWO WHERE WAS YOUR SO CALLED GOD WHEN JEANNE WAS BURNING HUH" the fish eyed man roared "I SWER TO GET REVENGE ON BOTH YOU AND GOD NARUTO!" he then yelled trying to stab the now named Naruto

"Stop this Gilles de Rais going after revenge will only lead you to more pain" Naruto said blocking every stab

"NEVER! YOU AND GOD BOTH TURN YOUR BACKS ON JEANNE AND I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" Gilles screamed running towards the door "MARK MY WORDS **ANGEL OF PEACE**"

* * *

in the middle of a field two people could be seen training with wooden swords the first person was a young male in his late teens wearing a orange tunic with baggie black pants, on his back was steel monk staff covered in rust. the person who the male was training with seem to be a young female with golden blonde hair tied up into a bun and jade green eyes

"GRRAHHH" the female yelled swinging her wooden sword at the male only for him to block it

"Come on Arturia I know you can do better then that" the male said as he block a another strike from the now named Arturia

"Am trying but your so much more skill then I am with a sword, sword master Naruto" Arturia said blocking a strike from Naruto

"And how are you going to become ruler of this country if you cant disarm me" Naruto said shuddery disappearing and reappearing in front of Arturia

"WH-" was all she had time to say before her wooden sword was knocked from her hand

"You still have lot to learn my little lion cub" Naruto said holding out a hand to help the fallen girl up

"I should of never told you my favourite animal" Arturia muttered with a blush "One more round please" she then said picking up her wooden sword

"Fine let see if you can disarm me this time" Naruto said with a smile

* * *

Walking towards a white horse was a knight clad in black armour

"So your really going to do this Lancelot?" asked a knight clad in white armour with golden blonde hair

"Grand sword master Naruto? are you here to stop me as well?" Lancelot asked drawing his sword

"No I am here to make sure your serious about saving the queen" Naruto said as Lancelot put his sword back into his scabbard

"I am I love the queen just as much as I love our king it should be me hanging out there not her" Lancelot replied

"Well you better hurry more guards are on the way I will try and hold them off as long as I can" Naruto told him as he walked towards the door

"Your really helping me? you the grand sword master and the kings oldest friend why?" Lancelot asked

"because it is not a crime to fall in love no GO!" Naruto yelled drawing his sun sword as Lancelot rides out of the stables

"Thank you my friend" Lancelot muttered as he made his way to the queen "you truly are the **Knight of hope**"

* * *

"Alright men! today is the day we take this mountain" yelled a red haired man riding a black horse "We might of fail in the past BUT NOT TODAY I say, so onwards my Comrades TO VICTORY!" the man then roared charging towards a tall mountain with a army be hide him. meanwhile a top the mountain sat a blonde haired young man who seem to be meditating next to him was a steel monk staff

"Really this guy never gives up" the man muttered to himself as he stood up "cant he just leave me and my mountain alone?" the blonde asked himself

"There he is men! the **hermit of the mountain**" the red hair man yelled "give up hermit and join me I will get this mountain one way or another**"** the horse rider said as him and his army got closer

"Really Alexander why do you keep fighting a fight you cant win?" the blonde asked making a hand sign "**earth style mudslide**" the hermit then said as wet watery like mud came shooting out his mouth making a landslide

"WATCH OUT MEN!" Alexander yelled as his horse jumped to safety "N-NO WAY" the man then said in shock as he watches his friends and Comrades get knocked back down the hill

"As I said last time I will never join you" the hermit said walking towards Alexander before his eyes widen at seeing the army start to climb the mountain of mud

"Why!? why will you lot not just give up and leave me alone?" the hermit asked blocking a strike from Alexander

"because it's our dream to see the on the other side of the mountain, to walk on the beach, to see the endless sea THATS OUR DREAM" Alexander said swinging at naruto

"ha HAhahahahah alright now Alexander let see how far your dream can take you" the hermit yelled running at Alexander

* * *

"Knight of hope, Angle of peace, spirit of the forest, Voice of nature, the hermit of the mountain are but many names given to me over my long life after all what is a immortal hermit going do when he cant die?, I've seen almost everything in my long life, the rise of heroes and the falls of kings even met a trolling vampire once but the weirdest thing I've seen has to be this heaven's feel thing. somehow it was able to summon me as saber for one of it damn wars I don't know how am not even dead, it had to be that damn vampire fault well let hope noting like that happens again" Naruto said to himself as he fall asleep

**A/N and done this idea been in my head for a while so hope you all enjoyed it a poll is up on what path this story should take there is no pairing yet but there will be please R&R no flames they will not be seen**


	2. preview

**A/N I do not own naruto or anything from the fate ****series here is a preview of chapter 2 enjoy also there is a poll up for what servant kiritsugu emiya should summon**

******Fate is never set in stone  
chapter 2 preview  
the ****reunion** between master and **student**

It was a clear starry night over city of Fuyuki, atop one of the tallest buildings sat Naruto who was wearing a black business suit

"So this is where you been hiding for the last 3 years" came the voice of an elderly man "Naruto"

Zelretch?" Naruto asked not even looking at the man

"Let me tell you it was not easy" the now named Zelretch replied "but lucky for me that mark you have allowed me to find you" he said pointing at the glowing mark on Naruto right hand

"Hmm that damn grail is noting but trouble" Naruto muttered to himself "why did we help them again?" he then asked looking at his old friend

"I do believe we were bored and had noting better to do" Zelretch replied "so are you going to fight?" he asked looking at the blonde

"No... I've done enough fighting to last a life time" Naruto relied tiredly as he started to stand up

"You know once you been chosen you can't back out" Zelretch told Naruto "or is the **saviour of the world **finally stopped be-" was all he had time to say before a bust of golden prana shot toward him making him jump back

"Watch your tongue wielder of the Second Magic or did you forget who taught you to use that type of magic" Naruto said coldly well holding what seem to be a sword covered in wind that made it hard to tell what type of sword it was

"Of course not Naruto" Zelretch replied "after all you are my oldest friend"

"Right... last I check Friends did not stick blood worms into each other ramen" Naruto said with a dead panned look

"Haha come on you got say that it was classic and what about the time we dyed the Einzbern's castle pink" Zelretch said with a laughing

"Ok that was funny and dangerous" Naruto admitted

"It is good to see you again Naruto" Zelretch said walking towards him "but what are you going to do about a catalyst? if you need one I can get one for you" he said looking out at the city

"No I'll be fine I've already got my catalyst" Naruto replied holding out a small ring in the shape of a dragon

"Oh so you going to summon **her **then" Zelretch asked with the biggest smile on his face "oh how fun"

"What do you mean by fun is there something I should know you damn vampire?" Naruto asked

"Oh it's noting to worry about my friend" the vampire replied with a laugh "but I would love to see Old Man Acht face when they try to summon her"

"Ok... moving on from that Why did you come here" Naruto asked knowing that the vampire only seek him out when there is trouble or when he want to prank someone

"Arcueid is in town and looking for you" Zelretch said with a troll like smile

"GOD damn it I told you not to tell her where I was" Naruto yelled knowing the True Ancestor knew where he was

"Aw come on Mr hero you know she has a big crush on you" Zelretch tease

"That it I quit am going home" and with that said Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow light

"Haha you haven't changed a bit have you Naruto" Zelretch said to himself


End file.
